Reconciliação
by Lourd
Summary: O que faltava ser dito entre tio e sobrinho.


A noite estava passando rápida demais. Tão rápida quanto os últimos dias e noites desde que ele vira o Mago Branco se aproximar.

"Seu tio precisa de você. Rohan precisa de você. Volte Éomer."

Não. Gandalf não precisara pedir duas vezes. Não precisara insistir. O Sobrinho do Rei compreendeu a urgência da situação ao fitar os olhos do maiar, assim como os cavaleiros que o acompanhavam.

Os homens leais a Éomer , que o seguiram no exílio que lhe tinha sido imposto pela perfídia de Grima, estavam com seu senhor no caminho de volta. Enquanto deixavam a Terra dos Cavaleiros, procuravam gravar a imagem dos campos, ladeiras, árvores e colinas. Cavalgavam lentamente. Não tinham pressa alguma de abandonar sua amada Rohan.

O Sobrinho do Rei também gravou no coração essas imagens. Contudo, não havia tempo para revê-las. Não agora! Os dias eram curtos. As noites também. Enquanto cavalgava, Éomer pedia ao único que retardasse as horas. Ele precisava chegar a tempo. A tempo de rever Théoden. O tio precisava dele. Rohan também. Entretanto, Éomer não podia negar para si mesmo que, mais do que defender a Terra dos Cavaleiros, desejava zelar pela segurança do tio e da irmã.

Avistaram finalmente o abismo de Helm!

"Vamos chegar pelo lado Leste", orientou Mithirandir. "Ao nascer do sol."

Aguardaram muito pouco. Éomer seguia o Mago Branco de perto. E ao seu sinal, surgiu no alto da colina, pondo fim a própria ansiedade.

"Théoden está sozinho." Foram as palavras de Gandalf.

"Não, não está", foi a resposta de Éomer, enquanto seus olhos buscavam a figura do tio. Não podia, de tão longe, ver seu rosto, entretanto reconheceu a armadura do Rei e percebeu que este também o reconhecia e não perdeu sequer mais um segundo.

"Rohirim!", comandou o capitão da Terra dos Cavaleiros!

"Para junto do Rei!"

O mar de cavaleiros se precipitava sobre o inimigo.

Estava feito.

A batalha fora vencida.

Os senhores de Rohan, ao lado de seus aliados, agradeciam ao Único pela liberdade de seu povo, enquanto aguardavam uma oportunidade de ficarem a sós para que travassem mais uma batalha.

Muitas haviam sido as perdas, contudo, os guerreiros que contemplavam a floresta dar cabo do que sobrara do inimigo concediam a si mesmos o direito a alguma alegria. Havia uma esperança, afinal. Ainda tinham toda uma guerra pela frente, porém, diante de tamanha derrota, o inimigo haveria de respeitar um pouco mais aqueles a quem ele tanto desprezara julgando-os incapazes de lhe opor qualquer resistência. Ainda mais agora que os povos da Terra Média estavam muito próximos de se unirem novamente sob a liderança de um rei justo e sábio: o herdeiro de Isildur, o filho de Arathorn.

E foi Aragorn o primeiro a perceber a necessidade de dar o que Théoden e Éomer não ousavam pedir: privacidade. Um olhar do herdeiro de Isildur foi o suficiente para que Gandalf e Legolas compreendessem. Aos poucos, tio e sobrinho ficaram a sós, entretanto não deixaram de fitar o horizonte. O sol se punha. Contudo não era pela contemplação de sua beleza que os dois guerreiros não se moviam. Mas por não saber como iniciar uma conversa tão ansiada quanto difícil. Uma conversa que, para ambos, assemelhava-se a uma batalha. Precisavam transpor o muro que se erguera entre eles. Coube ao mais velho romper o silêncio:

- Agradeço ao Único por essa vitória. Nosso povo a mereceu. Creio que ainda posso dizer 'nosso povo' ou não?- disse baixando um pouco a cabeça.

As últimas palavras do rei foram pronunciadas com uma tal cautela que o coração do sobrinho, se ainda possuísse alguma restrição para com o tio, não teria conseguido resistir.

Éomer franziu a testa, sem compreender por que o tio lhe fazia tal pergunta.

- Se meu retorno não foi capaz de dirimir suas dúvidas com relação aos meus sentimentos, meu senhor, o que será capaz de fazê-lo?

Théoden olhou de soslaio para o sobrinho deixando que um arremedo de sorriso surgisse na face do homem mais velho. Depois, erguendo a cabeça e fitando novamente o horizonte, o Senhor dos cavalos não respondeu a pergunta do sobrinho. Pelo menos não diretamente.

- O mal possui grande poder em nossos dias – dizia o rei como se falasse apenas para si mesmo – o alcance de seu braço vai além do que podemos imaginar. Entretanto, sinto em meu coração que é nos homens que ele vem buscar aquilo que realmente o torna forte.

Novamente o guerreiro mais novo demonstrou sua total incompreensão diante das palavras do tio. Théoden percebeu a reação que suas palavras causaram no sobrinho e prosseguiu:

- O inimigo parece conhecer e muito as fraquezas humanas e se utiliza delas para realizar o que lhe é impossível por suas próprias mãos.

Éomer balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, porém sem compreender o que havia por trás daquelas palavras.

- Nossa propensão em mentir, nosso egoísmo, nossa ambição, nossa incapacidade de nos compreendermos mutuamente, nossa imensa habilidade de nos preocuparmos apenas conosco, nossa fraqueza de espírito...

O rei interrompeu a lista balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O que quer dizer com tudo isso, meu tio – indagou Éomer angustiado com a própria angustia do tio.

- ... nossa capacidade de trair, humilhar, desprezar e esquecer aqueles que só querem o nosso bem... ainda que tenham nosso próprio sangue – concluiu o Senhor da Terra dos cavaleiros enquanto, pela primeira vez, atrevia-se a olhar o sobrinho de frente.

O rei permaneceu com a respiração presa enquanto aguardava pela reação do sobrinho. Não poderia ser dito que Théoden se mostrava vulnerável, contudo, seu semblante era o de um homem que se desarmara completamente, deixando transparecer que o próximo passo caberia apenas a Éomer.

O filho de Éomund apeou de sua montaria e se aproximou do rei, que permanecia montado.

- Tio... – disse enquanto apertava o punho de Théoden. Este cobriu a mão do sobrinho com a sua própria.

Houve uma troca de olhares.

E de sentimentos.

E uma certeza.

Reconciliação.

Estava feito.

A batalha fora vencida


End file.
